


NO ONE

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Depressed Bilbo, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Following a Dwarf King, Lonely Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Thorin Broods, no one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I follow him, what else could I do. He is so much more than I could ever hope to have but I will help him, be their for a dwarf King trying to get his home back. And if I die helping him, it was well worth it. Love makes everyone go mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO ONE

Really who has a face like that or a smile and a deep voice, making my knees go weak. A bloody rude dwarf and he's a King! Yes, because it was impossible before, now it seems non existent. No one should have all those disarming qualities. Really! Are we in a novel! Is this a love story! Please, I don't believe in those. I'm not the hobbit next door, nor the best friend. No. I'm just the tag along, no one really wants around. Just the extra hand that can help out but is too useless to do anything really. 

So why am I here. Why was I stupid enough to follow a face, a smile and a voice. I don't know why but I know one thing. He's going to get me killed. Well, I'm not saying it will be his fault, more my fault, because I'm willing to die for him. For a cause I will never be part of, no matter how hard I try. That's all I do is try. Try to help, try to do better but it's never enough, not for him. 

He is a King and expected perfection. That is what he is perfection. Yes and No. I see his flaws but I do not care. He is perfect in my eyes, that is why I will follow until my last breath. If I don't do it. Who will! He need a his home, his family and his people. I don't need anything, just to be in the shadows watching him from my place. A shadow that will help a King reclaim his Kingdom.

I watch him as discreetly as I can. He has an amazing smile, he only gives them to his nephews. They are small and fleeting, if you missed it, you will regret it all your life. His eyes are blue but not just an ordinary blue like your average color. They are a storm on a sunny day, the sun shining thru with thunder all around. A storm seen once and never forgotten, life changing. That is what he does, changes my life for the better. 

I've been alone, more alone and lonely then I wish to admit. I'm still alone in the midst of dwarrows company. They are rowdy, loud and barbaric but I like it; it's so much different than polite hobbit. These dwarrows are blunt, tell you straight in your face, how odd and weak you are, unlike hobbits who whisper behind your back. It had hurt their jabs and cruel words but it was fine. At least I existed in their presence, I wasn't ignored or invisible to them. That would have been far worse.

That's how the months passed, I mister staker, followed him with my eyes. Watching them but mostly the King. Just trying to get a glimpse of his smile and his eyes. His voice would have me shivering, if only I could take that voice and save it somehow, listen to it each day and night. His voice makes me hot inside, an ache I never knew I had or would miss. I would miss it, his voice. When he has his Kingdom, I will no longer be of use, what little use I am. These stolen moment I will keep, a treasure when it become too much to go on without him.

What will I do when they tell me to leave. I don't know. The Shire was my home and I will always think of it will a smile but I can't return. I have nothing and no one. Just a face, smile and a voice. Memories that will fade with age. Time will pass and I will lose them. They will fade, as everything does. Time will pass and death will come, a peace long hoped and waited for.

They are much more kind or I'm just used to them and their words do not sting or hurt so much. I am as much as included, as joked about. Still weak and clumsy but much more useful in looking for food, even if it's vegetables. We can not survive with nothing but water. 

The King still looks at me with displeasure, pathetic halfling but it isn't as bad as the beginning. At least I know now to move out of the way. Keep my distance from him when he's in one of his two moods. Broody and disdainful or the brief love of his kin.   
Really, I mean they are not shy at all. They are bare, all naked. Almost had me fainting and drowning in the stream. Do they not, I don't know have decency to cover up, modest. No! It doesn't appear to apply to them. Here I am beet red, looking down at my hairy feet, trying to regain my composure. They laugh, joke and play. All I can do is hurry before they see me, am nothing like them. They are strong and I am weak. They are muscular and I am fat. I am nothing, while they are everything. 

I don't think they do it on purpose, the jabs and cruelty but it still stings; remaining me I am not like them, different in every way. I truly don't belong and never will. Fili and Kili are young, full of life and spirit, I try not to take too much offense, all they say about me is true. Small soft and weak, no muscle and can't lift a sword. 

It doesn't help the fact that I can not swim, I almost drown. Trying to break into the surface. I'm sure they weren't trying to kill me, just having a bit of fun. I stop struggling, what was the point. They're better off aren't they. They've said in many different ways, Thorin most of all. I should not think his name, he is King, even in my own mind. I let my body sink to the bottom, water fill my lungs and darkness descend.

Thorin's face, I never wished to see him look at me in that way, with so much discuss. The fact that I could not fight, am no warrior was fine but that I cannot swim, has filled him with loathing. I should have fought to the surface or learned to swim but it is too late. I am waste. A vessel not worthy of air. I wish to forget that look. I want to recall secret smiles, never directed at me. Blue stormy eyes filled with intense emotion.

He almost died. He almost left me alone. How is anyone to survive such a trauma. I did all I could, ran to his defence, killed an orc and warg but as always it's never enough. All he sees is weak, pathetic halfling. I do not belong. I stop listening, self-preservation. His words cut deep, more with each time I listen. No! I am alive and must remain so until he had his Kingdom. 

I cannot breath, seems he wants me gone and he will do the job himself. Crushing me to his chest, not the most terrible way to go, I must say. Best way actually, dying in his arms. I can finally touch him even if it's brief. A small treasure before death. A smile and let the tears fall, the last I see is his bead, silver shinning in the fading light.

Well, I am not dead. Very much alive and breathing or is this paradise. Not sure and at the moment don't care, I relish in his warmth. The King, the object of my affections is holding me to his chest. Soon I will wake from this pleasant dream or I am in paradise and he's all mine. What an enjoyable aspect, I hope this isn't a dream.


End file.
